


our first kiss

by fungifaeries



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:22:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27906667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fungifaeries/pseuds/fungifaeries
Relationships: Genocider Syo | Genocide Jack/Sonia Nevermind
Kudos: 5





	our first kiss

If you asked Sonia if she remembered her first kiss with the infamous Genocider Syo, her eyes would immediately light up, and you can assure yourself that your ear would be talked off for the duration of the story.

It was a cool summer's night, cicadas played a symphony as the fairy lights on the deck set the mood, and they just clicked. It was like in the storybooks, the fairytales, they were all true. Syo was the one for her. The crimson-eyed girl had scooped Sonia up in her arms, bringing her closer to the point where the princess could smell a faint hint of smoky incense that set her heart aflame.

It looked like Syo was asking permission with her eyes if she could kiss Sonia, and the blonde didn't even have to think before she flung herself into the other's arms, lips smashing into hers. Genocider seemed stunned for a moment, and the blonde felt confident that she had flustered the female ; she wasn't just a princess to be saved, she could be the initiator, too!!

In a few moments, Syo began to kiss back, and then with her hands tangled in Sonia's hair, they stayed like that until they breathlessly pulled away, and Nevermind knew that right there, this was who she truly connected with.

If Syo heard any of this, she would actually cackle ; it hardly happened like that at all!! Sonia had followed her out to the deck after the purple-haired serial killer went out to see if she could hit some bats with her scissors, and Toko's stupid heels got wedged in between the wood planks beneath her. This caused her to stumble into the princess, and before she could even blink, the blonde had smashed her face into Genocider's.

Oh yeah, Syo was surprised at first : like, she knew that Sonia had some weird fangirl obsession with her, but not a full on crush. It was surprising to say the least. Still, she said screw it and kissed back just for fun, and she hasn't regretted it yet, since she's still with that batty little Nevermind to this very day.


End file.
